A Love Story
by Mallowsong
Summary: Icekit loves and admires the talented and perfect Shadepaw. She receives a crushing blow, as Shadepaw won't or can't love her back, and he is always distant for a reason she can't understand. Icekit refuses to give up on her true love. But little does she know, Shadepaw is hurting inside. Will Icekit's efforts ever be enough to win Shadepaw's scarred heart?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my third story! I'll try to update as often as I can, but sometimes there's just no time for a girl in middle school!**

* * *

Icekit shivered as a flake of snow drifted down on to her nose. It was late leafbare, and most of the ShadowClan camp was covered with the white fluffy flakes. Icekit herself was barely visible, her white pelt serving as camouflage.

She yelped as her sister, Leafkit, bowled her over on to the ground. Icekit quickly found her paws again, and pinned the little tortoiseshell to the ground. "Surprise attacks won't work on me!" Icekit mock growled.

"I surrender!" Leafkit moaned as she feigned terror. Icekit climbed off her, and Leafkit let out a dramatically loud sigh of relief. "I thought you were going to smother me!"

"I don't think so," Icekit purred. "We both know you can be stronger when you want to be." She recalled the time Leafkit had dragged a rabbit bigger than her all the way to the nursery because she wanted to try the fresh-kill for the first time.

Icekit turned her gaze to the fresh-kill pile. It was nearly gone. Then she noticed two cats heading toward it.

The bigger gray-and-white tom was talking to his companion. "You're doing a great job, Shadepaw. Just look at all this prey you caught!" Shadepaw dropped a sparrow, two mice, and a water vole on to the fresh-kill pile. "Especially since it's leafbare, that is most impressive."

Shadepaw just dipped his head in thanks to Crowspirit. Icekit watched as Shadepaw headed over to the apprentices den. Her eyes were filled with admiration.

The black tom didn't even take any prey for himself. Icekit sighed. "He's so good at everything and so modest." Her heart beat faster as she watched Shadepaw washing himself. "He's graceful and talented and brave and-" Icekit's heart felt like it was on fire when Shadepaw looked up and met her gaze.

Feeling embarrassed, Icekit turned away. He must have thought she was rude, staring at him like an owl! But as she turned back to Leafkit, she couldn't shake off one thought. _I wonder, does he like_ me?

* * *

 **Please don't be too hard on me, I'm new to this writing stuff!**


	2. Chapter 2: Apprenticeship

**A shout-out to Ghostpaw Is Dead, HeatherDiamond128, and Azureflower for reviewing!**

 **Thanks to Azureflower for favoriting the story!**

 **Next chapter will be Allegiances.**

* * *

Icekit squirmed away from her mother's tongue. "Stop it! My fur is perfectly fine!"

Obviously, Snowcloud didn't agree. "Nonsense," the pale gray tabby queen hissed. "You look like you just rolled into a gorse bush!" She only licked Icekit's fur harder, until the white kit was sure her fur was shining clean. Then Snowcloud grabbed her next victim, Leafkit. Leafkit squirmed, too, but it was hopeless to fight back.

"Well," Icekit's father ventured. "I think they look perfect. Why don't you-" Hawkfall's voice was immediately cut off when Snowcloud shot him her "famous" glare. Rumor had it that it could make a full-grown fox tremble in terror, and he was no match for that glare.

When Snowcloud finished harassing Leafkit's tortoiseshell fur, Brightwillow's three kits bounded over to them. "I can't believe you're going to be apprentices!" squeaked Pinekit.

"Yes," agreed Blackkit. "That's really great!" He bounced on his paws in excitement.

Blossomkit, however, looked wistful. "But now who's going to play with us?"

Icekit comforted the tiny gray-and-white she-kit, placing her tail on Blossomkit's eartip. "Don't worry, Leafkit and I will still come and visit you. And in three moons, you'll be joining me in the apprentice den!"

Blossomkit immediately brightened up. "And Birdfoot's kits are due soon."

Leafkit nodded solemnly. "Then you will have plenty of friends to play with."

They were distracted by a warning from Hawkfall. "Icekit, Leafkit, Graystar is starting the meeting. You should get ready to go outside."

The sisters rushed over to the entrance of the nursery and stuck their heads outside. Graystar was already on the Highledge. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" she yowled.

Cats began the appear from every den. Rockstripe, Brackenclaw, and Ivyfrost sat down near the the nursery; Icekit could hear them talking.

"What's this about?"

"I think it's an apprentice ceremony for Snowcloud's kits."

"It's about time! The Clan needs more apprentices."

"Who do you think is going to be the mentors?"

Addernose, the deputy took his place at the bottom of the Highledge. The medicine cat, Flowerspots, sat with her apprentice, Thornpaw, settled down with the elders, and the apprentices sat clumped together. Icekit sneaked a look at Shadepaw. He was looking mildly interested, much to her disappointment.

Graystar began to speak. "As you all probably know, Snowcloud and Hawkfall's kits are now six moons old and ready to be apprenticed." Icekit swallowed as every cat's gaze trained on the nursery. "Icekit, Leafkit, come up here, please."

The two kits trembled as they padded through the cats to the Highledge, more from excitement and fear than the early newleaf chill.

They stopped when they reached Graystar. The mottled gray she-cat seemed to study them with her dark blue eyes.

"Leafkit," Graystar continued. "From this day on until you receive your warrior name, you will be called Leafpaw. Your mentor will be Ottertail. I hope he passes down all he knows onto you."

Ottertail, a brown-and-white tabby tom, padded up to Graystar and his new apprentice.

"Ottertail," Graystar went on. "You are ready to take on an apprentice. You have been a warrior for only a moon, but you have received excellent training from Rowantail, and I know you are ready to take on this responsibility. I trust that you will pass on everything you have learned from Rowantail to Leafpaw."

Ottertail bent his head down and touched noses with the trembling Leafpaw.

"Now, Icekit, you are ready to be apprenticed, and you will be known as Icepaw from today until you complete your training. Your mentor will be Pebblenose."

The dappled gray she-cat padded up to them. "Pebblenose, you have been taught the ways of a warrior and the warrior code by Dapplepelt, who I hope is watching us now from StarClan. You have done a fine job with Rockstripe, and I believe you will do the same for Icepaw."

As Icepaw and Pebblenose touched noses, her new mentor whispered, "I will teach you how to become a fine warrior."

Icepaw was pleased to have Pebblenose as her mentor. She was one of the most patient and skilled warriors in the Clan!

The cats began to chant the apprentices' names. "Leafpaw, Icepaw, Leafpaw, Icepaw!"

Leafpaw lifted her head proudly taking in the chants, but Icepaw was searching for a certain black apprentice. Locating Shadepaw, she saw him chanting her name with the other apprentices. Happiness blossomed in her chest. Shadepaw was proud of her!

As the cats dispersed, Icepaw found herself with Pebblenose. "Get a good night's sleep. I'll show you the territory tomorrow with Ottertail and Leafpaw."

Leafpaw's fur was bushed out from excitement. "We're finally apprentices!" she mewed, as though she couldn't quite believe it. They met their parents, who beamed with pride.

"I'll work my very best to make the Clan proud." Icepaw vowed.

"No, I'll work harder than you!" protested Leafpaw.

"Let's see about that!" growled Icepaw. She launched herself at the tortoiseshell, and tussled with her on the ground.

Snowcloud swept toward them at once. "Now look what you've done!" she sighed. "I'll have to groom you again!"

Seeming to have the same thoughts, the sisters broke up immediately and made a run for it across the camp, their frustrated mother following close behind.

Once they had escaped from Snowcloud, Icepaw and Leafpaw headed into the apprentice den. Shadepaw, Cloudpaw, and Jaypaw were waiting inside.

"We made nests for you," Cloudpaw purred in welcome. "They are made of moss and bracken."

"Thank you," Icepaw purred back. "It's nice to be an apprentice." She looked at Shadepaw again, and this time, he met her eyes. His dark green eyes met her blue ones, and he nodded at Icepaw.

Icepaw felt elated. _He looked at me! Actually welcomed me!_ She stared happily at Shadepaw again, but he turned away and climbed into a nest.

Still feeling pleased, Icepaw climbed into her own nest and slowly settled into sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Allegiances

**Thanks to Sharpbreeze and snootsnoot for reviewing!**

 **Also thanks to snootsnoot for following and favoriting my story.**

* * *

 **ShadowClan**

 **Leader:** Graystar- mottled gray she-cat with white ear tufts and dark blue eyes

 **Deputy:** Addernose- sleek black tom with occasional patches of brown

 **Medicine Cat:** Flowerspots- white she-cat with brown patches, speckles near her throat, and yellow eyes

 **Apprentice, Thornpaw- tortoiseshell tom with a black underbelly and white paws**

 **Warriors**

Rockstripe- black-and-white tom with a torn ear and a black patch on his tail

Brackenclaw- dark brown tom with darker flecks with blue eyes

Ivyfrost- silver tabby she-cat with narrow ears and a white stripe down her tail

Ottertail- brown-and-white tabby tom with a long scar down his back

 **Apprentice, Leafpaw- tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes**

Rowantail- dark brown-and-ginger tom with small white splotches

Snowcloud- pale gray tabby she-cat with white ears and green eyes

Crowspirit- big gray-and-white tom with a black-tipped tail and pale amber eyes

 **Apprentice, Shadepaw- sleek black tom with dark green eyes**

Hawkfall- pale brown tabby tom with one white paw

Lilytail- light gray tabby she-cat with green eyes

Badgerstripe- black tom with a white stripe running down his back

Thistlewhisker- golden brown tom with paler brown paws and white ears

Pebblenose- dappled gray she-cat with green eyes

 **Apprentice, Icepaw- pure white she-cat with light blue eyes**

Silverstone- silver-and-gray she-cat with splotches of black

Mouseclaw- small cream-and-gray tom with copper-colored eyes

Flamenose- bright ginger tabby tom with a white underbelly

 **Apprentice, Jaypaw- cream-and-gray tom with white paws**

Mistwing- white she-cat with pale gray patches

Eagletalon- dark brown tom with green eyes

Stemtail- dark gray she-cat with amber eyes

 **Apprentice, Cloudpaw- pale gray tabby tom with black speckles on his back and legs**

Toadfur- mottled brown tabby tom with white patches

Blizzardtalon- mottled gray-and-white tom

Stoneshine- black-and-gray tabby she-cat

 **Queens**

Birdfoot- tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws

Spiderfur- very dark gray she-cat with dark blue eyes

Brightwillow- ginger-and-white she-cat with golden eyes

 **Elders**

Grayfoot- white tom with gray paws and a small black nose

Pinetail- small black-and-white she-cat with a long tail


	4. Chapter 4: A Tour of the Territory

**Sorry I updated so late! I just had my finals at school and I was super busy.**

 **Just a heads up, but the next chapter's probably going to be Allegiances for ThunderClan, WindClan, and RiverClan. It would be great if you guys could PRIVATE MESSAGE me some OCs.**

 **I thank Whiteclaw26 for favoriting and following this story.**

 **Thanks again for reading my story, and Sharpbreeze, if you're reading this, thanks for the encouragement and tips in your review!**

* * *

Icepaw was sharply prodded awake by Leafpaw. Letting out a low growl of annoyance, the white she-cat glared up at her sister. "That hurt, you know."

Leafpaw looked exasperated. "Oh, come on. I hardly even poked you." The tortoiseshell's fur was groomed neatly. Clearly, she had been awake for a while. Leafpaw cocked her head. "Don't you remember what day it is? We're going to tour the territory!"

For a moment, Icepaw sat in her nest, stunned. Then it all came rushing back. The ceremony… her neat mother chasing her all around camp… and Shadepaw! Instinctively, Icepaw glanced around to Shadepaw's nest. It was empty.

Trying not to let her disappointment show in her voice, Icepaw asked, "Where's Shadepaw?" She began to groom her fur, pushing down the tufts of fur that stuck up with her tongue.

"He's on dawn patrol." Leafpaw sighed. "Soon, we'll be doing those, too."

Icepaw quickly finished washing her fur as Pebblenose stuck her head inside the apprentice den. "Come out, please," Icepaw's mentor hissed. "And be careful not to wake the others as you're coming out."

When they had safely got out of the den with only one casualty(Leafpaw had tripped over Cloudpaw's tail), they padded over to Ottertail.

Pebblenose nodded to the brown-and-white tabby tom. "Good morning. Is there any cat going with us?"

Ottertail shook his head. "Just us." His fur was fluffed out from the early morning chill and the snow, but Pebblenose didn't look cold at all. After pondering this for a moment, Icepaw decided that it was because Pebblenose's fur was longer and thicker than Ottertail's. Icepaw herself didn't feel very cold; she had long fur as well.

"Let's warm ourselves up by giving you apprentices a tour of ShadowClan territory," Ottertail meowed. With that, the cats started out of camp.

Pebblenose warned them. "Don't go too fast and watch you step; the ground might be frozen or slippery."

But Icepaw and Leafpaw hardly heard her. They were too busy taking in everything they could see. It was late leafbare, almost newleaf, and trees were bare. As a single leaf fluttered down from one tree, Icepaw crouched down, following it with narrowed eyes. When it was in reach, she pounced gracefully through the air, landing on the crackly leaf.

"That was a very good pounce," complimented Pebblenose. "If you can try that on real prey after you learn the hunting crouch, you will make a fine hunter." Icepaw felt happiness blossom in her chest as Leafpaw looked at her admiringly.

They stopped as they neared at a gigantic oak tree in a middle of a clearing. Icepaw was confused. "Hey, Pebblenose? Why is there an oak tree when all the other trees in our territory are pine trees?"

The dappled gray she-cat meowed, "That is a very good question. This tree is called the Peace Tree. The reason for that is because a very long time ago, ThunderClan and ShadowClan had a truce: neither Clan would steal prey from each other. To symbolize the truce, the old ThunderClan leader, Flintstar, and the old ShadowClan leader, Daisystar, each planted a sapling in the other Clan's territory. Daisystar planted a pine sapling and Flintstar planted this oak."

Leafpaw cocked her head. "But the truce didn't last, did it? Snowcloud told me a moon ago that Graystar ordered one of the hunting patrols to hunt on ThunderClan territory!"

Ottertail nodded. "You are right. The truce didn't last two moons before we started to steal prey again."

Pebblenose cleared her throat. "This oak tree attracts a lot of mice, voles, and squirrels, and it's a good place to hunt in leaf-bare." She glanced at the sky. Icepaw noticed that the sun was rising quickly. "Let's get going again!" Pebblenose meowed hurriedly.

The patrol arrived at a circular dip in the ground, about the size of the base of the Peace Tree. Icepaw looked closer. The dip had what looked to be a lot of soft, springy moss, like the moss that lined her nest in the apprentice den.

"This must be where we gather moss for our nests and the elders!" Leafpaw meowed, clearly having the same thought as Icepaw. The tortoiseshell's claws slid out. "I'll get some right away! It's easy to do. I just have to rip it off with my claws, right?" She started toward the dip in the ground, but Ottertail quickly dragged her back.

"Hey, what gives?" cried Leafpaw as she tried to get to the moss.

Ottertail shook his head. "No, Leafpaw. The moss is not here to be collected for your bedding."

Leafpaw's amber eyes widened. "It isn't?"

Pebblenose meowed, "No. It's to cushion cats when they train here." The dappled gray she-cat glanced at Icepaw. "Which means that this is… ?"

"The Mossy Hollow!" gasped the white apprentice. "I heard about it, from the other apprentices, but I didn't actually know what it would look like!"

Ottertail consoled his disappointed apprentice. "Yes, it is the Mossy Hollow, But Leafpaw, that was a great guess. This moss could easily be gathered to make the best nests in all the Clans!"

Leafpaw blinked at Ottertail in thanks. Icepaw was somewhat relieved. She didn't want to make Leafpaw feel bad about herself because Icepaw answered a question correctly!

Ottertail continued. "But for now, ShadowClan cats gather moss from the base of trees. And I assure you, that kind of moss might not feel as satisfying as taking the moss from the Mossy Hollow, but would you really want to sleep on moss that every cat in the Clan has stepped on?"

 _He has a fair point._ Icepaw narrowed her eyes as she spotted some cat hairs stuck on one part of the moss.

"You look like you have the moss-gathering technique down perfectly! When you bring the elders some moss, I'm sure they will be very pleased!" Ottertail finished.

"Now come on, you three," purred Pebblenose. "We have to get back to camp by sunhigh, and we still have to check out the ThunderClan and WindClan borders!"

Icepaw brushed Leafpaw's pelt with her tail. "I'll race you!"

And with her sister by her side, Icepaw flew through the pine forest, basking in the glow of happiness and joy she felt right then.


	5. Chapter 5: Allegiances

**ShadowClan**

 **Leader** **:** Graystar- mottled gray she-cat with dark blue eyes

 **Deputy** **:** Addernose- black tom with occasional patches of brown

 **Medicine Cat** **:** Flowerspots- white she-cat with brown patches and yellow eyes

 **Apprentice, Thornpaw- tortoiseshell tom with white paws**

 **Warriors**

Azureflower- bright white with blue-gray left hind paw, ear tips, and flower marking next to right eye + sapphire eyes (requested by Azureflower)

Rockstripe- black-and-white tom with a black patch on his tail

Brackenclaw- dark brown tom with blue eyes

Ivyfrost- silver tabby she-cat with a white stripe down her tail

Ottertail- brown-and-white tabby tom

 **Apprentice, Leafpaw- tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes**

Rowantail- dark brown-and-ginger tom

Snowcloud- pale gray tabby she-cat with white ears

Crowspirit- big gray-and-white tom with pale amber eyes

 **Apprentice, Shadepaw- sleek black tom with dark green eyes**

Hawkfall- pale brown tabby tom with one white paw

Lilytail- light gray tabby she-cat with green eyes

Badgerstripe- black tom with a white stripe running down his back

Thistlewhisker- golden brown tom with white ears

Pebblenose- dappled gray she-cat with green eyes

 **Apprentice, Icepaw- pure white she-cat with light blue eyes**

Silverstone- silver-and-gray she-cat

Mouseclaw- small cream-and-gray tom

Flamenose- bright ginger tabby tom

 **Apprentice, Jaypaw- cream-and-gray tom with white paws**

Mistwing- white she-cat with pale gray patches

Eagletalon- dark brown tom with green eyes

Stemtail- dark gray she-cat with amber eyes

 **Apprentice, Cloudpaw- pale gray tabby tom**

Toadfur- mottled brown tabby tom with white patches

Blizzardtalon- mottled gray-and-white tom

Stoneshine- black-and-gray tabby she-cat

 **Queens**

Birdfoot- tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws

Spiderfur- very dark gray she-cat with dark blue eyes

Brightwillow- ginger-and-white she-cat with golden eyes (mother to Eagletalon's kits:

Blackkit; a black tom-kit, Pinekit; a dark brown tabby tom-kit, and Blossomkit; a small gray-and-white she-kit)

 **Elders**

Grayfoot- white tom with gray paws

Pinetail- small black-and-white she-cat

 **ThunderClan**

 **Leader** **:** Sorrelstar- pale gray-and-white she-cat with a graying muzzle

 **Deputy** **:** Mallowleaf- dark brown tabby she-cat with white paws

 **Medicine Cat** **:** Stealthbreeze- black tom with dark gray patches and blue eyes

 **Apprentice, Firepaw- flame-colored tabby tom**

 **Warriors**

Lakeshine- ginger-and-white she-cat with brilliant blue eyes

Flameshadow- dark ginger tabby tom with pale yellow eyes

Stormpelt- dark gray tom with white chest fur

Whitebelly- black tom with a white underbelly

Mintbreeze- tortoiseshell she-cat with black paws and green eyes

 **Apprentice, Elmpaw- dark brown tabby she-cat with white patches**

Coalblaze- black-and-white tom with amber eyes

Willowstripe- light gray tabby she-cat with light blue eyes

Goldenfoot- yellow tom with white speckles on his back

Clearsight- white she-cat with dark yellow eyes

Birdheart- dappled brown tabby she-cat with white chest fur

Nightfoot- white tom with black paws

 **Apprentice, Finchpaw- yellow tom with amber eyes**

Doveheart- pale gray-and-white she-cat with dark blue eyes

Thrushfall- dark ginger tom with white paws

Ashblossom- small gray she-cat with amber eyes

Gorsefrost- black tom with icy blue eyes

Hailshade- mottled dark gray tom with white patches

Brindlewhisker- tortoiseshell she-cat with black paws

Quailstripe- brown-and-white tabby tom

Spottedflower- speckled pale brown she-cat with green eyes

Foxtooth- light and dark ginger tom with dark blue eyes

Emberspark- bright ginger tabby she-cat with white chest fur

 **Apprentice, Lightpaw- small gray-and-white tabby she-cat**

 **Queens**

Dapplefern- ginger-and-white tabby she-cat with blue eyes (mother to Stormpelt's kits: Wolfkit, a dark gray tabby tom-kit; and Sparrowkit, a black-and-white tom-kit)

Miststorm- pure white she-cat (expecting Gorsefrost's kits)

 **Elders**

Shadowbreeze- dark gray she-cat with black fur on her back and paws

Toadnose- mottled light brown tabby tom with white chest fur

 **WindClan**

 **Leader** : Ravenstar- sleek black tom with a white-tipped tail

 **Deputy** : Coppershine- copper-colored she-cat with yellow eyes

 **Apprentice, Larkpaw- ginger, brown, and white she-cat with green eyes**

 **Medicine Cat** : Ripplewater- silver tabby she-cat with a white underbelly

 **Apprentice, Poppypaw- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat**

 **Warriors**

Bronzeheart- dark ginger tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Hawkear- white tom with black ears

Dustyheart- mottled dark gray tom

Brindletooth- small black-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

Frostpool- pale gray-and-white tabby she-cat with darker paws

 **Apprentice, Beechpaw- golden brown tom with black patches**

Swiftfoot- black tom with dark amber eyes

Adderstrike- brown-and-white tabby tom with yellow eyes

Olivefrost- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Gorseheart- dark brown tabby tom

Whitescar- light brown tom with a white stripe on his back

 **Apprentice, Slatepaw- light gray she-cat with blue eyes**

Grassrunner- pale gray tabby she-cat with light green eyes

Honeysong- honey-colored she-cat with black paws

Stormybrook- slender blue-gray tabby she-cat with watery blue eyes

Flintspark- dark gray and black tom

Fernstep- ginger she-cat with white patches

 **Apprentice, Beetlepaw- brown-and-white tabby tom**

Tigerfang- dark brown-and-white tabby tom with amber eyes

Weaselclaw- cream-and-white tom

Mudpelt- light brown tabby tom with darker patches of brown

Pebblestorm- white she-cat with dark gray tabby patches

Spiretail- black-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Houndfang- mottled brown tom with white patches

 **Queens**

Cloudfeather- gray-and-white she-cat with dark yellow eyes (mother to Tigerfang's kits: Frondkit, a brown-and-white tabby she-kit; Greenkit, gray-and-white tom-kit with bright green eyes; and Talonkit, a ginger tom-kit)

 **Elders**

Juniperleaf- dappled dark cream she-cat

Redfeather- dark ginger tabby tom

Doebreeze- pale brown tabby she-cat with white paws

 **RiverClan**

 **Leader** : Spiderstar- long-limbed black-and-white tom with light yellow eyes

 **Deputy:** Sparkspirit- ginger tabby she-cat with black ears

 **Medicine Cat:** Bramblewhisker- mottled dark gray tom

 **Apprentice, Mothpaw- pure white she-cat with green eyes**

 **Warriors**

Sleetfur- pale gray tom with icy blue eyes

Rushingstream- blue-gray tabby she-cat with white patches

Windfrost- white she-cat with black paws and underbelly

Troutstorm- dark gray tabby tom with blue eyes

 **Apprentice, Featherpaw- silver-and-white tabby she-cat**

Driftfeather- cream-colored tom with green eyes

Skyfire- dark brown she-cat with bright amber eyes

Nettlepelt- light ginger tabby tom with white patches

Dawncloud- golden tabby she-cat

 **Apprentice, Doepaw- slender ginger-and-brown she-cat**

Darkflight- black tom with white chest fur

Berryclaw- ginger tom with black forepaws

Amberspark- dark ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Kestrelfeather- brown-and-white she-cat

Petalheart- white she-cat with gray patches

Snakefur- mottled brown-and-gray tabby tom

 **Apprentice, Antpaw- black tom with white paws**

Seedthorn- light gray tabby tom with white speckles

Robintail- ginger-and-white tom with yellow eyes

Cliffheart- black-and-white tom

Mintleaf- gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

Splashpelt- black-and-white she-cat

Moleheart- pale brown tabby tom

Splashwhisker- gray-and-white tabby tom with green eyes

 **Queens**

Bushtail- dappled ginger and brown she-cat

Cloudfall- pure white she-cat with clear blue eyes

Rainwing- pale gray she-cat with white paws

 **Elders**

Squirrelnose- dark ginger tabby she-cat

Dustytail- tortoiseshell tom with yellow eyes


	6. Chapter 6: Apprentices Training Session

**There you go! Thank you everyone for your support!**

* * *

It had been almost a moon since Icepaw had been apprenticed. During that time, Icepaw had gotten used to being an apprentice. She had learned some battle moves, how to mark borders, and the best way to collect moss.

But most of all, she had had time to spend with Shadepaw. Icepaw learned some things she didn't know before about her crush. Shadepaw liked to get up early in the mornings to either hunt or train. He did not talk much to his fellow apprentices and usually did not show his emotions.

Icepaw frowned slightly, her muzzle crinkling as thought about Shadepaw. _I can't tell if he likes me or not. He doesn't really talk to me. I don't know if that's because he doesn't like me or he's just treating me like all the other apprentices._

As Icepaw struggled with her thoughts, her body moved automatically about her day, mindlessly cleaning out the elders den and picking out a plump thrush for herself to eat.

The white apprentice munched a mouthful of thrush slowly, barely tasting the fresh-kill. It was sunhigh, and she was sitting in the shade cast by a nearby tree with Leafpaw, who also seemed to be absorbed in her own thoughts.

Icepaw was trying to picture Shadepaw's graceful form in her mind. His slender, perfect body. His sleek black fur. His dark green eyes… Icepaw jumped suddenly! The form in front of her wasn't her imagination, it was the actual Shadepaw!

She almost choked on the feathers of the thrush she was eating. Shadepaw cleared his throat. "Icepaw, Leafpaw, Crowspirit arranged a training session with all the other apprentices. You can come when you're finished eating." The black tom then padded out of camp, presumably to the Mossy Hollow.

Icepaw finally managed to swallow her prey, then started to drag Leafpaw to the Mossy Hollow. _It's my chance to show off to Shadepaw! I'm so lucky!_

When they got there, all the other apprentices, Shadepaw, Jaypaw, and Cloudpaw, were waiting. Crowspirit and Pebblenose stood a few tail-lengths away from the apprentices.

Crowspirit twitched his whiskers as he spotted Icepaw and Leafpaw. "You two are finally here, so let's start." He nodded to Pebblenose. "Let's demonstrate a new battle move."

Pebblenose meowed, "What about the leap-and-roll?" Crowspirit agreed with her and the lesson began.

"Okay," Crowspirit started. "The leap-and-roll is a little complicated, so listen and watch carefully. It is a move that allows a cat to dodge and confuse an opponent. First, when a cat tries to pounce on you-" Pebblenose crouched, and then leaped. "-you need to dash underneath them-" Crowspirit darted underneath Pebblenose's belly, his body flat to the ground. "-then you roll sideways-" He tucked in his paws and tail and rolled to the side. "-like this." He finished springing to his paws.

Pebblenose landed and she turned around to face the gray-and-white tom, only to find that he was not in front of her as she had thought. During her moment of confusion, Crowspirit dashed into her and knocked her over.

"That is how it's done." Crowspirit let Pebblenose up. "Now try to do it by yourselves for a bit."

Icepaw imagined an enemy cat jumping at her. The white apprentice darted underneath the imaginary cat, trying to stay low to the ground like Crowspirit did. Instead, she tripped over her paws and landed on her face. _It's harder than it looks._ she thought, brushing herself off.

Crowspirit's meow rang through the Mossy Hollow. "Now I will pair you up, and you will fight against your partner. You may use any tactics you'd like."  
Icepaw glanced around at the other apprentices. _I wonder who I will be partnered with._

"Cloudpaw and Leafpaw, Icepaw and Shadepaw, and Jaypaw, you will be partnered with me." Crowspirit meowed.

Icepaw felt excitement starting to burn inside her. She was paired with Shadepaw! It was her chance to impress him! She stared at Shadepaw wondering what he was feeling, trying to see his facial expression. But the black tom's face was neutral.

Cloudpaw and Leafpaw went first.

Leafpaw started the fight by dashing straight for Cloudpaw. The pale gray tabby tom easily stepped out of the way, and as Leafpaw flew by, he stuck out a paw, and she tumbled to the ground.

Cloudpaw didn't waste a moment. He cuffed the tortoiseshell around the ears, and then pushed her over onto her back and slashed at her exposed underbelly with sheathed paws.

Leafpaw squealed, and she tried to fight back, flailing all four paws wildly. She somehow managed to shove Cloudpaw off of her, and she launched herself at him again. But this time, she crashed into Cloudpaw, and they tussled for a few heartbeats on the ground before Cloudpaw came out on top.

"The winner is Cloudpaw!" yowled Crowspirit.

Icepaw's heart pounded as she faced Shadepaw. The black tom's gaze moved around Icepaw, as if sizing her up. He was probably trying to figure out the best way to beat her.

Icepaw flashed out a paw, aiming for Shadepaw's flank. But Shadepaw twisted around and blocked her blow. He then retaliated by returning Icepaw's blow.

His paw smacked into Icepaw's muzzle, unbalancing her. As she stumbled, Shadepaw boxed her ears until they stung fiercely.

When she let out a whimper of pain, Shadepaw froze. Something flashed in his dark green eyes, and the black apprentice, backed up. Surprised, Icepaw scrambled to her paws, wincing.

But the flash of emotion in Shadepaw's eyes disappeared, and he attacked her again. Grabbing her scruff with his lips curled over his teeth so his teeth would not break Icepaw's skin, Shadepaw shook her hard until Icepaw became dizzy.

She managed to fling out her forepaws, trying to get loose from his grip. It worked, and Shadepaw soon crouched a fox-length in front of her, having been pushed away by her paws.

Finding her chance, Icepaw launched herself at Shadepaw, aiming to try to pin him down. But as she leaped, Shadepaw dashed under her. When Icepaw landed, she spun around to face Shadepaw, but he wasn't there. He had rolled sideways!

 _The leap-and-roll!_ Icepaw just managed to process that thought before Shadepaw leaped on her. From there, he easily pinned her down, ending the fight.

"Shadepaw wins!" shouted Crowspirit. "Not bad, Icepaw!"

As Icepaw took a seat beside Leafpaw, her sister gave her lick on her ears comfortingly. But Icepaw hardly took notice, just nodding absently.

Icepaw thought about how Shadepaw had frozen up when she had let out a whimper. _Strange. He just backed up after that. Was he worried about me?_

Even when Jaypaw and Crowspirit fought, her mind was elsewhere, and she wasn't watching when Crowspirit succeeded in tricking Jaypaw and ending the fight.

* * *

 **You might need to wait a while for the next chapter, because I'm out of ideas!**


	7. Chapter 7: Notification

Hullo, everyone! This is Mallowsong.

I am very sorry to report that _A Love Story_ will be **put on hold until July.**

I have a very important class project for English I have to finish.

I know that sounds lame, but it's more than 50% of our grade for the year.

The project is **writing a book** , and I'll have to finish that because it's due in June.

So sorry, but I'll have to put this story on hold until then.

But a couple chapters might be updated during that time period if I have time.

 **When I finish my book, I will also post it on under the title**

 _ **WildClan's Return.**_

I thank you for your consideration and support, and I am sorry that this has to happen.


	8. Chapter 8

**SUGGESTED BY DEPRESSED CHEETO :)**

* * *

Icepaw shifted in her nest again. _What's wrong me tonight? Why can't I sleep?_ she complained to herself. _Am I still thinking about fighting Shadepaw?_

The truth was, she _was_ thinking about that. Icepaw had had a nightmare only moments before although she couldn't remember it. She had had that same nightmare for the third time that night, but she still could not recall it.

She shifted yet again. Leafpaw let out a mewl of complaint as Icepaw's paw brushed the tortoiseshell's ear.

It was moonhigh, and all the apprentices were sleeping in the den. Icepaw blinked her eyes open, and her gaze traveled over the apprentices. Cloudpaw, Jaypaw, Leafpaw, and Shadepaw.

Icepaw sat up, puzzled. Shadepaw was nowhere to be seen. _Where could he have gone?_ Out of curiosity, the white she-cat decided to look for Shadepaw.

She made her way to the entrance of the den. Leafpaw let out another mew when Icepaw accidentally stepped on her tail. Cautiously, Icepaw stuck her head out of the den.

Narrowing her eyes, she could spot Shadepaw's dark form slipping out of camp. The guard, Thistlewhisker, didn't seem to notice him.

 _Where's he going?_ Icepaw wondered. She wanted to follow him, so she started sneaking toward the entrance. Shadepaw had snuck past thanks to his black pelt, but Icepaw's pelt was bright white and would not blend into the dark.

Icepaw picked up a small rock in her jaws, and then threw it in the direction opposite from her. Thistlewhisker jerked his head around, and fur bristling, headed toward the direction of the rock.

At that moment, Icepaw darted out of camp, her heart beating wildly. Her paws thrummed the ground as she followed Shadepaw's scent. The pine needles on the ground muffled the sound of her paws.

Icepaw skidded to a stop. Crouching in a bush, she could see Shadepaw in the middle of a small clearing. He just stood there, his ears flattened to his head.

Shadepaw suddenly lifted one forepaw, and glared at it. Unsheathing his claws, he kept glaring at his own paw like it was the enemy. "I almost hurt a Clanmate…"

Icepaw leaned closer, confused. This didn't look like a regular practice for Shadepaw. _What's he talking about? He almost hurt a Clanmate?_ Icepaw suddenly remembered the expression in Shadepaw's eyes when she had let out a hurt whimper during training. _Is that what he's thinking about? He doesn't have to feel guilty! He barely hurt me._

Shadepaw stared at his paw for a moment more. Then he suddenly slashed his paw, cutting the grass around him. He leaped high into the air, twisted around, and landed in a perfect crouch. With a flick of his paws, more grass was cut right after.

Icepaw chose that moment to walk out. "That was a great battle move!"

The black tom froze as he heard Icepaw's voice. "What are you doing here?" he asked tautly.

Icepaw suddenly froze, too. What would she say to him? That she was stalking him in the dead of night? "Well…" she stammered. "I-I couldn't sleep, a-and I saw you- er- heading out of c-camp. And I-I just started following you because I w-was curious…?"

Shadepaw sighed and curled his tail around his paws. "You should go back," he mewed, his whiskers twitching.

Icepaw quickly meowed, "Um… If you're feeling guilty about hurting me in battle training, it's all right." She continued as Shadepaw stiffened. "You didn't even draw any blood. I was just a little sore, that's all."

"Well…" Shadepaw huffed. "It's good to hear that I didn't hurt you." Even through his awkward, stubborn tone, Icepaw thought she could hear relief. By the way he un-stiffened after that.

Icepaw shuffled her paws on the grass. "I'll go back now. I didn't mean to interrupt you while you were training, but I thought you'd prefer that to me hiding in the bush all night, staring at you like a stalker."

As she turned to leave, Shadepaw mewed, "Er… Since you came all the way out here, why don't I teach you a battle move? We'll go back together after."

Icepaw gaped at him. What? "Of course!" she spluttered.

Shadepaw lifted up his forepaw. "So first, you put a paw here, and a paw over there…"

Icepaw yawned. Was it morning already? Thankfully, she hadn't woken up too late, and all the other apprentices were still in their nests, except for Cloudpaw, who had gone on dawn patrol.

The nests rustled as the apprentices began to wake up. Icepaw began to groom herself, just noticing her messy pelt. Her eyes made contact with Shadepaw's eyes, and she held her breath. As always, Shadepaw looked away first.

Through the day, Icepaw felt sleepy and moved sluggishly. The only thing she kept a sharp mind for was hunting, since she couldn't hunt when she was distracted.

Yawning yet again, Icepaw settled down next to Leafpaw, who was chowing down on a mouse. Closing her eyes, she tried to catch a nap…

"Watch out!" Icepaw opened her eyes again as something crashed straight into her. Letting out a small yelp, Icepaw crashed to the ground with something heavy on top of her.

"Get off!" The white she-cat twisted around, managing to dislodge the weight above her. "I was trying to get some sleep!" she spat.

Jaypaw sprang to his paws, scowling. "Well, you're no fun," he muttered. "And you shouldn't be sleeping. You should be doing more apprentice duties! I spent half the day picking ticks off the elders!"

Leafpaw slid between Jaypaw and Icepaw. "Hey," the tortoiseshell purred. "On a brighter note, today's the Gathering. Icepaw, aren't you excited?"

Icepaw immediately brightened, shaking off her annoyance toward Jaypaw. "Of course! I bet we're going!"

Graystar's voice rang out suddenly. "I have decided on the cats going to the Gathering tonight. Birdfoot, Stoneshine, Rockstripe, Ivyfrost, Rowantail, Thistlewhisker, Pebblenose, Crowspirit, Ottertail, Lilytail, Shadepaw, Icepaw, and Leafpaw."

Icepaw and Leafpaw danced around each other. "I can't believe we're going!" Leafpaw shrieked.

And then Snowcloud came into the scene. "Ahhh!" their mother screeched. "Your pelts are filthy! I'm not letting you go to the Gathering like that! Come over here, and I'll groom you."

But before Snowcloud had finished speaking, Icepaw and Leafpaw were running for the hills. Weaving around their Clanmates, the two apprentices tried to hide.

But in the shadows, Shadepaw crouched alone, watching the happy, carefree apprentices. Staring wistfully at Icepaw, he turned away and dashed into the forest for another walk.

The black tom followed a familiar path through the forest. The winding trail led him to a small hole in the ground at the base of a tree. Just big enough for a cat to fit into.

Shadepaw slipped into the hole and followed the tunnel underground to a small cavern. Flecks of light showed through the cracks at the roof of the cavern.

Shadepaw sat down in the middle of the cave. Sighing, he closed his eyes, picturing the happy scene back at camp. _But I can never have the happy life that they have._

His paws began to burn… with anger that he couldn't live a normal life… with jealousy for the other apprentices… and with regret that he couldn't be with Icepaw. Sparks flew onto the stone floor of the cave as all these emotions coursed through him. His eyes were no longer green, but a burning amber…


	9. Chapter 9

"Control yourself, Shadepaw." Shadepaw looked up, quickly stomping out the embers near his paws. Squinting, he could make out the shape of a large cat near the side of the cavern he was in.

The cat padded out of the shadows, its yellow eyes glinting. "No time for playing around, today."

Shadepaw replied, "I wasn't playing around, I was training."

The cat loomed over the black tom. "Don't argue with me. I am your mentor."

Shadepaw felt himself shrink slightly underneath his pelt, his paws trembling with a tiny bit of fear. But he kept his voice steady as he mewed, "Let's just get on with today's training, mentor. I need to go to the Gathering soon."

His mentor growled softly, then whipped around and padded a fox-length away from Shadepaw. "Show me." it growled.

Closing his eyes again, Shadepaw felt his paws grow hot as he concentrated. When he opened his eyes again, he knew his eyes must have changed into the color of fire. The cavern lit up with the sparks falling from his paws. Lashing out, he was able to make a trail of flames in the air.

"Try harder," came the condescending voice of his mentor.

Shadepaw pushed back a surge of irritation and concentrated harder. Now, it felt as if the energy in his paws was travelling to the rest of his body. Every hair on his pelt was aflame, and he looked as if he had fur made of flames, which was technically true. Feeling his fiery energy pulsing through him, he let out a purr.

"Good," yowled his mentor. "Now attack me!"

Shadepaw dove at his mentor, faster than he ever was before. His mentor reared to meet him, and with a flash, his mentor's pelt was made of white energy. Their paws clashed, and sparks, both red and white, flew everywhere. Shadepaw's mentor clawed Shadepaw's flank, and he winced as the claw marks glowed white, eating into his flesh. Growling, Shadepaw raked his mentor's muzzle with claws as hot as fire. His mentor backed away with a burn mark on his muzzle.

"All right," his mentor panted as its fur went back to its original color. Shadepaw powered down as well.

His mentor nodded at him. "That was a good move. You are dismissed. Meet me here in two days."

Dipping his head, Shadepaw padded into the tunnel that led outside, and when he glanced back, all he could make out was a flash of silver fur.


	10. Chapter 10: Gathering

Icepaw frowned as she stared around ShadowClan camp. Cats were in a hurry, saying goodbyes as they prepared to leave for the Gathering. Icepaw had already said goodbye to Hawkfall and Snowcloud. The white apprentice cringed as she remembered getting caught by her mother and forced to sit still as Snowcloud groomed her aggressively.

"And remember," Snowcloud had told Icepaw and Leafpaw. "If you come back with your fur looking that messy, I swear to StarClan that I will groom you twice as hard, in front of the whole Clan!"

Shaking away the memory, Icepaw continued to look for Shadepaw? Where was he? She felt relieved as she spotted the black tom padding up to his mentor's side.

The cats left the camp, chattering with each other. Leafpaw walked at Icepaw's side. "Isn't this exciting?" mewed the little tortoiseshell.

Icepaw nodded. She purred, "It feels so good to be going to the Gathering. I mean, _we_ were chosen instead of Jaypaw or the other apprentices!"

Before Leafpaw could reply, Pebblenose mewed sternly, "The only reason you are going instead of them is because Graystar wants to introduce you to the rest of the Clans."

Icepaw sheepishly mewed, "You're right, Pebblenose."

Leafpaw let out a squeak of excitement as the island came into view. "Look! There's the island!"

The two apprentices pushed their way through their Clanmates to the front of the group. As they neared the tree-bridge, ThunderClan and WindClan scents washed over them, making Icepaw gag momentarily. _Ugh! The other Clans smell more awful when their scents are mixed together!_

But the strong smells did not quench the white she-cat's excitement. She leaped onto the bridge after Leafpaw, eager to explore the other side.

Whipping her tail around in the air, Icepaw fought to keep her balance. The wet tree trunk was more slippery than she had thought. Sliding out her claws, she tried to grip the smooth, peeling bark. But it was too late. One forepaw slid off the tree trunk, and the white she-cat gasped as she started to fall into the water below.

Before she could slip entirely off the tree trunk, teeth clasped her scruff. Her paws flailed around, one paw skimming the water. "Stay still!" a voice spoke from above. Forcing herself to stay calm, Icepaw fell limp as she was hauled upward.

Once she had found her footing on the tree trunk, Icepaw turned to her savior. "Thank you-" she broke off as she realized it was Shadepaw who had saved her. Her pelt felt as hot as embers as Shadepaw spoke.

"Be careful." was all the black tom mewed. With a nod, he motioned for Icepaw to continue along the tree trunk.

Her belly full of fluttering butterflies, Icepaw cautiously edged along the slippery bark. With a relieved sigh, she leaped down onto the pebbles on the island shore.

"Thank you," she turned to Shadepaw, feeling embarrassed. "You saved from being humiliated at my first Gathering."

The black tom flicked his ear. "It was nothing. You should be more careful next time." Then he headed further into the island, his pelt disappearing into a mass of pelts.

Leafpaw bounded up. "Icepaw, what took you so long?" Before Icepaw could answer, the tortoiseshell went on. "Let's go meet the other apprentices!"

Icepaw looked around and spotted a group of cats her size at the edge of the clearing. "Sure, let's go!"

The sisters padded over to the apprentices, sticking very close together. Icepaw's fur bristled slightly as a WindClan cat brushed past her and Leafpaw hissed momentarily when a ThunderClan cat's tail made her stumble.

They both felt relieved when they finally made it to the other apprentices. Shadepaw was already there, chatting with a dark brown tabby she-cat with white patches in her fur.

All the apprentices looked up when Icepaw and Leafpaw approached them. "H-hi!" mewed Icepaw nervously. "I'm Icepaw and this is my first Gathering."

"I'm Leafpaw, Icepaw's sister!" added Leafpaw.

The yellow tom sitting next to Shadepaw nodded at them. "Nice to meet you," he meowed politely. "My name is Finchpaw and I'm a ThunderClan apprentice."

The tabby Shadepaw had been talking to mewed coolly, "I'm Elmpaw, also from ThunderClan." Elmpaw kept trying to twine her tail with Shadepaw's, and Icepaw instantly disliked the she-cat. To her satisfaction, Shadepaw kept his tail out of reach.

Then the WindClan apprentices introduced themselves. Slatepaw, a light gray she-cat. And Beetlepaw, a brown-and-white tabby tom.

Icepaw gagged as a new scent suddenly filled the air. WindClan was there! The apprentices turned to find the sleek-pelted RiverClan cats joining the other Clans.

Three RiverClan apprentices approached Icepaw and the others. One was a pretty silver-and-white tabby, with quick, blue eyes that seemed to take in every detail. Another was a slender ginger-and-brown she-cat. Her face was serious, and Icepaw could see her tail tip flicking back and forth. The last was a small black tom with white paws. He seemed happy to be there, bouncing up and down slightly as they approached.

Shadepaw left Elmpaw's side and sat closer to Icepaw. As Elmpaw scowled, Shadepaw whispered in Icepaw's ear.

"The silver and white one is Featherpaw. Be careful of her, since she's good at judging her opponents. I think she only comes to Gatherings to observe others and think of how to defeat them in battle."

"The ginger-and-brown she-cat is Doepaw. She is the oldest apprentice in RiverClan and thinks she has to take care of the others. She looks stern and serious most of the time, but she's actually very nice."

"And the black tom is Antpaw. He's carefree and gets excited easily. Easy to take advantage of."

Icepaw blinked, overwhelmed by all the information. "Th-thanks." she whispered back.

Shadepaw nodded. "No problem. I just don't want you to get caught off guard and give away Shadowclan information."

 _He thinks I'll just throw out information like that?_ A little hurt, Icepaw focused on the newcomers. "Hi." she meowed. "I'm Icepaw."

Shadepaw listened as Icepaw began talking to the RiverClan apprentices. He was very worried, but didn't show it.

He frowned. _She'll get in trouble if she gives away information. Featherpaw might try to squeeze some information out of Icepaw. I'll keep an eye on her, just in case._

The apprentices' chatter was cut off as one voice rang out above the others. "Let the Gathering begin!"


End file.
